Jane Doe
by Hali Cloud
Summary: "And what's your name, young man?" Any thought of kindness towards the loon in front of her was now shattered. A pout already formed upon her lips. "I'm a young lady, Mr.! And my name is Jane Doe!" She stated defiantly.-Harry's twin sister is living in an Orphanage, why? Well, read and find out. FW/OC
1. Hello

**AN:** I started this story because of all the other Harry Potter Twin stories out there with the twin having some name that doesn't make sense. If Harry Potter had a twin that was a girl, her name would obviously be Holly Jane Potter, duh! Seeing as Lily and Petunia were named after flowers and everything. Why would Harry Potter's twin be named Alex? I don't understand. If your making a FF story, what's the point of picking name and appearance's that don't make sense? It's like trying to make the character a Mary Sue.

Anyway, that was why I started this... because the obvious name choice for Harry Potter's FF twin/female self would be Holly Jane Potter.

xxx

Jane bounded about the 'prison', she could feel herself slowly going stir crazy, she wanted out, she wanted to explore she DID NOT want to be stuck inside the Orphanage any longer than was necessary. It wasn't that the place was particularly bad per say but the children or at least the older ones were not very nice to her, she was the odd orphan out. The kids who could actually be nice were nearly five to seven and even then not all of them were to pleasant.

Jane had concluded long ago that children had a tendency to be rotten. It wasn't all bad, Jane could say she had at the least three solid friends until they were adopted of course in which case she would be friend-less. Jeremy who was just about sixteen or so was semi-decent, he read a lot and although they didn't converse to much he didn't mind when Jane sat in his room with him to read his books as long as she put them back after. Aiden, who was not necessarily her friend, was eight only a few years younger than herself and although he took time out of his day to be exceptionally mocking and cruel to her she desperately clung to the constant attention he provided, be it bad or good. And then there was little Emma who was only three but Jane took what she could get, the little sprite was a trouble maker and completely adorable, she didn't doubt Emma would soon leave but a selfish part of Jane secretly wished she would be stuck here with her.

She secretly wished this about everyone actually as awful as it sounded and as awful Jane knew it was she couldn't help but wish no one got a family unless she did, it wasn't fair. What was wrong with her? Besides the obvious. Jane had a history at the Orphanage for doing odd and unexplainable things that sometimes just happen around her. Several events that Jane recalled spooked and invoked the ire of her fellow peers, the first being an incident back when she was six and her first doll that had been given out by donations was taken away from her as another girl had wanted it the next thing anyone knew the said girls hair was on fire spontaneously. The second incident had been a year after by which time a good portion of kids had come and left, out with the old in with the new. Jane had been cornered by a few children who were picking on her and as they started to push her and pull on her hair she had closed her eyes wishing more than anything else that she was in her room and when the teasing stopped she had opened them to see that she sat upon her bed in her room. The most recent event how ever was not a month before when Aiden had been teasing her and suddenly he was floating upside down.

You would think that he would have left her alone but it only intensified his one sided hatred he seemed to harbor for Jane because as much as Jane wanted to she couldn't really bring herself to dislike Aiden, he talked to her, more than anyone else. The other kids would occasionally cast snide remarks or shove her as she passed but other than that they didn't really speak to Jane. Jeremy and Emma didn't really speak to her either, Emma because, well, her vocabulary was not very remarkable and Jeremy because he was always busy studying or working at his part time job and when he wasn't he was reading, the boy was not a very social person which was probably why he was still stuck at the Orphanage.

Today the scrawny girl along with some other kids would be able to go to the park and even though Jane wouldn't be aloud to wonder off by her self for another year or two she constantly sneaked away during these outings that had the staff constantly peeved. She heard the call off Naomi from down the stairs,

"Alright, we're going to the park, line up if your coming with and you signed your name on the activity sheet!" Jane rushed off seeing many of the younger kids that still needed permission to leave the hell hole get in a line with orderly fashion. The pale girl skipped her way behind Emma who was being held by one of the older kids who had volunteered most likely to keep an eye on Emma while they went out. Naomi went down the line up calling out names.

"Dominic," Nic gave a small 'here', Jane had to contain herself from jumping up and down like Emma does when she has to go to the bathroom. She was anxious to leave and the boring process of making sure everyone was here before they left was killing her.

"Emmaline Venture," Emma clapped her hands shouting a loud and excited 'here' while she rested against the older girls hip. Jane felt bad for some of the other kids in that moment, not all of which had full names like little Emma and herself, others who were brashly abandoned, who's parents were not known, who didn't bother to even name there kid were given names by random people mostly the staff. Jane wondered though, weather the staff gave her a surname or if her family did.

"Jane Doe?" Naomi paused in front of Jane looking down into her very much Doe like eyes. Red lips twitched repressing the sneer that wanted desperately to appear on her round face, Naomi gave a stern look at Jane.

"Now, I trust there won't be any mishaps this time?" Naomi questioned pointing Jane in the chest with her pen at every word. The small green eyed girl blinked up innocently, the double threat was a warning about having those unexplainable events occur and about running off. Jane smiled up at the large imposing form of Naomi,

"Of course!" Jane replied shaking her head back and forth, the universal gesture for 'no'. Naomi sneered down at the scrawny girl ready to give her some incentive when the front door opened catching a few stares, Jane curiously looked toward the double doors that the line stood in front of to see a old codger with bright purple and pink robes and a matching pointy hat. Jane did a triple take looking back and forth between Naomi and the old man seeing as a glance was just not enough for this strange occurrence. The genial looking elderly fellow walked up to Naomi most likely do to the fact that Naomi looked to be in charge with her clip board.

It seemed that the man was talking but all Jane's focus was enraptured by his intricate and wildly outrageous get up. The hat, the robes, the beard for bloody sake was killing Jane because she desperately wanted to say something, he looked like a bleedin' wizard for cryin' out loud! Jane wanted nothing more than to ask but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't sure how long she could contain herself from an outburst until something caught her attention as the man spoke.

"-Jane Doe." Her head snapped up and the first thing to leave her mouth was an oh so intelligent,

"Hu?" The oddly dressed man smiled down at her and all Jane could do was marvel at him. His eyes seemed to be actually TWINKLING over his half mooned spectacles like from the cartoons she'd watch on the telly. His smile seemed to radiate warmth and comfort and he looked like what-acted even, how she had always imagined and grandfather would, from just a simple look. Although there was nothing simple about this person in front of her. He screamed 'DIFFERENT' and flaunted it around with out a care. Jane admired this man immensely with in just the few moments of seeing him.

"And what's your name, young man?" Any thought of kindness towards the loon in front of her was now shattered. A pout already formed upon her lips. Granted Jane knew she didn't look like a girl considering her baggy hand-me-down clothes that really were boy clothes but seeing as she didn't really _need_ any of those girly clothes and she was still just a girl, not even a teenager really, her form didn't fill out. It also didn't help that one of the girls got lice so it quickly spread and Naomi the kind heart-ed woman she is simply chopped off all her locks instead of putting some Nix on the pests. So now her once long black strands were short messy and utter disaster, at least before the weight of all her hair helped it stay in control but now-now there was nothing weighing them down and keeping her hair back.

So no, no Jane did not look of the female gender but the unknown insult still stung a bit. Jane looked down at herself and admitted that she indeed looked at bit like a messy boy who had just woken up with her clothes that didn't fit right. Looking back up at the man, Jane held a determined look on her face surprising the old guy no doubt,

"I'm a young lady, Mr.! And my name is Jane Doe!" She stated defiantly. The man seemed a bit taken a bit back but his smile widened after his short recovery.

"So you are."


	2. Goodbye

Dumbledore.

That was his name, **Proffesor** Dumbledore. Jane repeated the name over and over in her head, it was so odd and unique. New and interesting.

Jane sat placidly across from the old man swinging her legs back and forth in her oversized chair, he had dragged her-or rather _Naomi_ had dragged her into this office to talk to this man. The situation screamed STRANGE all over it but Jane was more than fine with that, at least she had been before he started talking a bit more letting her know exactly how crazy he really was. Even after and during his explanation of Hogworts Jane kept calm. Mostly because she figured he was old and brittle and she could take him on (how ever delusional the thought was) if she had too. So here the two sat in a classic stand-off of who gives first.

"Miss. Doe?" Jane tilted her head, unresponsive. Dumbledore eyes stared into her startling green ones and they sat for a few more quiet moments before she spoke.

"So, I don't suppose your like the fat man and visit all the muggleborn kids like this with in a day?" The 'fat man' of course being Santa Clause whom usually smelt of piss and beer and no one really wanted to get to close to. Oh yes, Jane mused in her head, she had seen 'Santa Clause'. Her thoughts quickly shifted back to the man who didn't seem overtly amused but polite none the less. Dumbledore seemed to demand her attention and Jane was a bit perplexed seeing as not many things could hold it for this long.

"No, just you." He replied calmly, that twinkle of amusement shortly appearing. Suspicious, very suspicious. Clearing her throat very proffesional like, Jane straightened out her posture and futilely brushed her clothes off in a very posh way.

"Well, I must be very important than if the 'Headmaster' of Hogworts came to see _me._" exaggerated hand gestures flailed about her as she exclaimed this which only brought an even more amused smile to Dumbledore crinkled face.

"You are." He nodded good-naturedly. With a pout Jane dropped her hands feeling disgruntled.

"Oh really?" The skeptical question was met with a silent nod from Dumbledore as he leaned back in the Directors chair. Jane huffed.

"Well then if _**I**_ am your _only _appointment then I'm sure you have time to answer all my menial questions then." She spoke with her best poker face in place, leaning forward with her knuckle under her chin in a very 'Thinking Man' position. Dumbledore's facial expression became much more serious and leaned toward the challenge although it was only a challenge in the small girls eyes.

"What ever questions you may have my dear, I assure you are not menial by any means. Ask away and I shall answer to best of my ability." Jane was thrown off by the careful and kind tone dropping her hand from her face.

"Yes, well... What is this Hogworts all about anyway?" She questioned not really knowing where she was going with this but certainly determined to keep up the charade of control, even if they both knew she had none.

"As I have told, it is a school for Witches and Wizards alike to learn and control their abilities." The look in her eyes was still unbelieving.

"Yes, but what abilities exactly?" The minute words left her mouth she could feel herself floating up and in her panic she nearly though an earth quake was happening all though there was no noise and she seemed to be the only one affected. Awed she looked toward Dumbledore who held the very wand he had flourished early as an example of what she would be receiving at Diagon Alley. The measly stick pointed directly at as she clutched desperately to the sides of her seat, where ever the piece of wood pointed she went. A large gulp sounded in her throat and as she was gratefully set back down she felt a sense of wonder and excitement fill her being.

"You can do that too?" She questioned almost blurting out incoherently. A white eyebrow rose upon Dumbledore's aged face and he nodded. A smile so big she couldn't bear to contain it spread taking up most her face.

"Teach me to do that! I want to learn to do that too! Can you show me? I want to learn!" A light chuckle breathed through his lips as Jane rambled about the amazing feat. He nodded raising a hand to calm her. Jane took heavy breathes with the electricity running through her veins she didn't know if she could calm down instead buzzing in her seat quietly barely able to stay in her place.

"In time you will learn." She nodded enthusiastically as he continued.

"I have mentioned Hogworts and though that is where most children go to learn there are other schools that I have spoken to, who would more than willing to take you in that I believe would be much... better fit for you to learn." Jane nearly jumped up and down but instead she simply waited for him to finish his explanations first, seeing as she was not about to comment Dumbledore continued.

"You have four options my girl. You may attend Hogworts," Jane was so exhilarated she was slowly losing focus.

"Or... you may attend Beauxbatons in France, there is also an all girls school called Salem in America, and lastly you may be taught privately by a few very close colleagues of mine whom are more than capable of teaching you, you will of course be moved should you choose the last option to a cabin where these professor's will appear for scheduled lessons and you will have a care taker who will help with anything you may need." The last option was more built up then the rest and some part of Jane wondered why but it was quickly pushed back by all the energy pent-up inside her, oh how she wanted to go to all these places so very badly, oh so badly.

Jane wasn't sure what to do or where was best she didn't know a lot to really make an informed decision but from what she understood from all the options, the last one was the only one that gave her a permanent escape from this hell hole. She never dreamed of actually leaving this place that's for sure, but still something seemed off, it was all like a dream and she didn't know what to do.

"Professor..." Her voice hesitant, her energy depleted. Through thick black lashes, large green gems stared up for guidance to Dumbledore.

"Where exactly... Where exactly do you suppose I should go?" Dumbledore paused a moment a forlorn smile wearing down before he breathed a quiet sigh inaudible to her own ears.

"The cabin would be best for your situation but it matter's not where as long as it is what _you_ want." Jane wasn't exactly sure what 'your situation' meant but she assumed he meant the orphanage. A small smile spread and though she felt she should have been happier she wasn't as satisfied as she had though should would feel as she made up her mind.

"Then I suppose I'll be choosing the cabin." Dumbledore smiled genially although it didn't quite reach his eyes that seemed more sunken in then she had thought they had earlier. The statuesque man nodded standing up and gesturing her to do the same which she did. He placed his hand on her shoulder guiding her out of the office and toward the front door of the establishment. Looking up with wide and very childish curiosity Jane opened her mouth for a question.

"Where are we going?" Dumbledore only smiled down at her as they walked out of the Orphanage.

"To your new home." He responded and right before he had grabbed her hand Jane had felt trapped, she had felt off and suddenly wishing she could go back and choose differently.

Her body felt compressed, everything was black for a moment and she felt she being squeezed through a tube of sorts, suddenly she was in front of a large cabin with a large garden of plants she'd never seen before. The view would have been pleasant if she didn't hurl onto the grass puking her guts out on the front lawn.

"Yes my apologies but it is the fastest way to travel, don't worry. Most everyone losing their lunch their first time." The comfort was lost on her as she waited out the attack of her organs. Standing she very elegantly wiped the sick off on her sleeve. Dumbledore was already heading into the cabin now paying her no mind as she wobbly followed along. Upon entering the cabin she felt warm, the soft glow of floating candles was not lost on her. The living room was quite large as well as well as the kitchen which reared to her right and as Dumbledore went on with the tour he showed her the library the cabin held which was quite large and reminded her off Jeremy whom she had seen in his room just this morning. A slight pang of remorse coursed through her already and she wasn't sure why, none of them would miss her except maybe Emma but she would forget her within the year.

Heading up to the second floor she was shown her room which was about the same size as her room at the Orphanage and the bathroom which was the same size if not bigger than her room, a large hall with a brilliant window that showed the backyard which was really just an empty field let the sun shine through. Jane felt so happy. Happier than she ever though she could be. Making their way down the stairs and toward the kitchen once more Dumbledore and Jane walked in to find a strange little creäture wearing a white pillow case as a dress, or so it looked. The little creäture seemed to have brown hair, not much of it, and large tennis ball yellowish orange eyes with floppy large ears and a big smile on its face.

Jane nearly jumped out of her own skin. The small little thing curtseyed.

"Please to meet, Missus Jane." Dumbledore smiled down at the thing as Jane kept trying to wrap her head around them. Nodding awkwardly Jane gave a slight wave.

"Dolly will be your care taker from now on." Dolly nodded ferociously in agreement her ears going this way and that with her bobble head movement. Her knuckles were held tightly to her chest, because Jane was pretty sure it was a she... you know, unless it wasn't. All that could leave her stunned face was a small,

"Oh," Dolly walked up with big strange colored eyes holding tightly onto her baggy jeans with both hands making Jane feel as if they might fall. Jane stealthily held onto to her pants as Dolly opened her mouth letting out a cracked but determined voice speak.

"Dolly will take care of Missus with her life! If Missus Jane need anything, she just come get Dolly!" The touching sentiment was a bit lost on Jane as the big orange eyes filled with unshed tears. Jane nodded awkwardly patting Dolly's head who was to busy staring into her own green eyes to probably notice. Dumbledore made a slight cough clearing his throat obviously trying to grab the little things attention but was unsuccessful.

"Yes, Dolly will be here from sunrise to sunset but she will be gone during the night to rest. If anything should happen though you may simply call out for her and she will appear." Dolly still held Jane's gaze not blinking even once, unnatural as it was seeing how watery her eyes were Jane risked a quick unsure glance at Dumbledore who only raised a challenging eyebrow as it to say 'what can you do?'. Dumbledore gently patted Dolly's shoulder and she slowly broke from her little trance state stepping back.

"Dolly is so sorry Missus! Dolly shouldn't have grabbed Missus like that! Bad Dolly! Very bad Dolly!" The little thing seemed to be more upset with herself than Jane... and Jane wasn't even that upset.

"No, no! It's fine Dolly. Really." Her large head popped up from staring at her feet and berating herself to look toward Jane with a bashful look if Jane could call that.

"Yes well I'm sure Dolly will be more than capable to take care of books and equipment, as for your wand though, I'm afraid you and Dolly will need to go to Ollivander's Wand Shop together for that." Jane nodded still distracted by what exactly was standing in front of her.

"I'll be coming to check up on you both tomorrow." Jane was busy studying Dolly and hadn't heard but Dolly nodded to show she had listened. Before she had realized it, Jane was left alone with Dolly.

Just Jane and something else left in a cabin in the middle of no where alone. Jane wondered if it was too late to pick the first option.


	3. Guardian

Jane stood across from Dolly staring awkwardly down at her new care taker or guardian rather. She wasn't quite sure what the little creature was and didn't know weather or not is was polite to ask so instead she stared and Dolly returned the stare expectantly seemingly waiting for orders when Jane was so sure that it should be Dolly giving orders to _her_ not the other way around. Slowly Dolly began to rock back and forth upon her feet while she looked up with those curious orange eyes.

"So," Jane murmured but even the slight noise had caught the little things attention and she froze in her spot looking up at Jane with impossibley wide eyes.

"What exactly are you?" The question left her mouth with out her consent no matter how hard she had tried to keep it in, it just sort of bursted from her lips. Dolly perked up not offended in the least.

"Dolly is a house elf, Missus. Dolly cleans and cooks and takes care of things when no ones looking!" The 'house elf' seemed to take immense pride in this as she exclaimed to Jane.

"Right..." Not sure what to say to such a statement.

"Is Missus hungry?" Startled Jane shook her head. The poor girl seemed down trodden at that and seemed to put her head down in disapointment. Feeling bad Jane tried her best to make conversation.

"So... what are we going to do?" The question was innocent enough if not slightly strained. Jane was not one to socialize seeing as not many back at the orphanage wanted to even acknowledge her existence. Dolly's head popped straight up and the look in the little elf's eye was filled with admiration, Jane wasn't entirely sure why.

"Dolly and the Missus can do whatever the Missus wants!" She exclaimed excitedly. Jane nodded feeling a bit nautious, she never got to do anything she wanted-or at least not with her care taker's consent.

"You know, you can just call me Jane. You don't have to call me Missus... after all we'll be spending a few years together, right?" Dolly looked a bit shell shocked but nodded furiously.

"Yes, Missus Jane, Missus." A small quirk of the witches lips and slight laugh,

"Just Jane, just call me Jane, Dolly." The color of the house elf's face was odd but Jane assumed she was blushing.

"Yes, Jane." The elf squeaked excitedly as if saying a bad word for the first time and was giddy from it. Jane ran a hand through her short messy locks looking about the kitchen. Dolly's eyes scrutinized the short black hair atop her head and seemed to have had an idea.

"Miss-Jane, would Jane like to go to Diagon Alley with Dolly?" The elf was looking at her feet shyly drawing circles with her foot. Jane was surprised but smiled brightly.

"Sounds fantastic!" Dolly nodded suddenly aquireing a stern look.

"Alright Missus-Jane," The small elf having trouble adressing her by her name.

"Mister Dumbledore said you's is not to talk to no ones and you's is not to leave Dolly's side!" The small elf was serious on the matter that Jane couldn't really bring herself to argue back, instead nodding along reasuringly. Dolly smiled brightly after nodding back.

"Arlight Missus, first is firsts we needs to get Missus-Jane new clothes that fit." She said determindedly grabbing onto Janes hand and suddenly Jane found herself feeling squished from all sides once again appearing in an alley holding on tightly to Dolly's small cold hand. Thankfully Jane had nothing left to throw up and simply gagged a bit while Dolly distractedly ran off pulling a recovering Jane along after her.

The first place Jane went to was a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Dolly trudged in with Jane seeing no one in the place just a short plump woman with white hair and blue eyes glasses on the tip of her nose. Dolly stood forword adressing the woman.

"Dolly would like four dress robes and six casual robes and nine pretty bright sparkly summer dresses! For my Missus, please!" Dolly seemed more excited than Jane herself was, she didn't bother to argue that she rather not wear a dress but the look on Dolly's face was to happy for her to crush. Madam Malkin gave a peculiar look but shrugged gesturing for Jane to stand up onto the platform sizing her up. Dolly bounced up and down.

"Mi-Jane!" Jane looked toward Dolly who was twitching in her place.

"Dolly will be right back! Dolly needs to get books and boring stuffs for Jane so's she can learn!" She exclaimed and before Jane could say good by the little house elf was off running out the door. Jane stood quietly with a blush dusting her cheeks as the woman whom she assumed was Madam Malkin owner of the shop started placing fabric against her, she stayed quiet for the most part but after a fairly long time and two dresses latter, Jane was quite agitated. Standing still this long was just not cutting it for her. An idea popped into her head and she looked down at Madam Malkin.

"Would it be possible to make some dresses for Dolly?" Malkin must have been shocked because in her surprise she pricked Jane's leg the harsh sting making her yelp in pain. Madam Malkin jumped apologizing profusely and pulling the long needle out as Jane whimpered.

"And why on earth dead would you want to do something like that?" She asked rather harsh, almost offended.

"Besides, I do not make dresses, I make _robes_, your house elf was so enthusiastic that I decided I could make an exception but you really are trying my paitience girl." Jane blanched, had she really offended her that badly? Why couldn't Dolly get dresses to? Why did Dolly have to be dressed in a pillow case? Jane's cheek's puffed out.

"**Dolly**, is not _my house elf_, she's my Guardian... she's suppose to take care of me and make sure I don't get into trouble...**" **Madam Malkin paused at this a murmured something before responding.

"I suppose I could make her a few dresses... so long as your not trying to get rid of the poor thing." Jane was thouroughly confused with the conversation but decided that as long as Jane got what she wanted it was fine. A few hours later Dolly came back with boxes upon boxes of clothes from different stores and shoes and a ridiculous amount of books. Jane's eyes were bugging out of her skull as Dolly waltzed back in the new items floating in behind her.

"Oh good! Missus Jane is almost done! Don't worry Missus, Dolly will be right back after Dolly put's away Missus Jane's things!" Jane only nodded dumbly as Dolly vanished along with all her things with a pop. A few moments after Dolly appeared again with another pop. Jane wasn't sure what to think but imagined that Dolly was probably a shop-a-holic. Stepping down from the platform so Dolly could be next Jane went towards the door to wait.

"Alright house elf, your Missus would like for you to have some dresses as well." Madam Malkin didn't seem all to enthusiastic and Dolly gave a jump with a small 'oh'. With shaking steps Dolly stood onto the platform, hands to her chest and looked back fearfully at Jane. The girl smiled back at her care taker encouragingly and Dolly tried her best to smile as well. I didn't take long a soon enough Dolly had four new dresses of her own. Dolly couldn't seem to leave fast enough taking and paying for their items from a hidden pouch. With two pops their items were gone and Dolly was back to dragging Jane through the shops weaving around the people in the busy streets.

Finally they entered a shop that held an asortment of owls. Jane was awed looking around at all the feathered creatures.

"Pick one Missus!" Dolly exclaimed excitedly. Jane blushed and looked around, finally a large silvery fethered owl with a black beak and bright yellow eyes caught her attention she walked up and the bird seemed to be inspecting her just as she did.

"This one..." Jane mumbled quietly. Dolly nodded excitedly paying the old man at the counter and taking the owl as Jane was caught in the owls gaze. When they left the shop Dolly asked excitedly,

"What will Missus name the owl?" Jane blushed, she wasn't sure but looking at the owl she decided.

"Spirit." Dolly nodded.

"Spirit is a good name, Missus." Jane didn't bother correcting Dolly knowing it was probably futile. Jane walked behind Dolly looking around in wonder at all the shops and people. Before she knew it Jane had stopped to stare at brooms with other children. Apparantly witches and wizards do in fact fly on brooms. Jane so desperately wanted to fly. Pressing her face against the window, Jane stared dreamily at the brooms, brooms that made you fly! Pulling off the glass Jane backed up only to crash into a body behind herself and crash down onto the cobble stone. Groaning she rubbed her head hearing the complaints of people around her. A shrill voice screaming for someone to be more careful. Bleary eyed Jane felt a hand grab her forearm and pull her up.

"Sorry about that mate!" Someone exclaimed and Jane only shook her nodding.

"S'okay." She mumbled and before she knew it the concerned screech of Dolly was hitting her ears.

"Missus Jane! Missus Jane!" Jane flinched looking about and seeing Dolly's short figure moving toward her through the crowd still having her forearm clasped in another persons grip. Dolly was in front of her in no time inspecting her for cuts or bruises finding none she turned an angry gaze at the person in front of Jane and Jane in turn looked forward to see a ginger haired boy.

"You's needs to watch where you's is going! Knocking over my Missus like that!" Dolly scolded wagging a finger for enfases. Jane blushed in embarrasment.

"Dolly I-" Dolly quickly turned to Jane tugging on her worn sweater.

"Oh! Dolly is going to be in sooo much troubles! Missus's not suppose to talk to no ones! No ones! What's Dumbleydore going to do with Dolly? She is a bad house elf yes she is! That's what Mister will say! Bad house elf Dolly!" Jane tried to console the poor creature but Dolly was on a roll now.

"Losing my Missus! What will Dolly do? Dolly let Missus get hurts and Dolly lost her Missus! Dolly is so, so, so, sooo sorry Missus Jane! Dolly didn't mean to's it wasn-" Jane put a sturdy hand on the poor house elf's shoulder.

"It's okay Dolly! Really! I'm fine see? Fit as a fiddle! Honest! It'll be our little secret, I swear!" Dolly looked up with hopeful eyes brushing away her unshed tears and nodding turning slowly toward the boy who Jane had ran into.

"Yes, well, Missus Jane and Dolly needs to go!" Dolly grasped Jane's hand out of his grip and the seemed to be a bit more than amused.

"I'm Fred by the way, Fred Weasley in case you thought of asking or apologizing." His voice was full of humor and Jane snickered. Dolly was not amused though.

"We needs to go!" She exclaimed glaring at the boy with fire yanking Jane after her Jane turned her head waving back with her free hand.

"Sorry, Fred!" And then he was gone in the crowd. Jane turned back forward amused at how flustered Dolly was.

"Where was Missus Jane?" Dolly asked curiously as her walk slowed down looking up curiously.

"I was looking at the brooms, sorry Dolly, I got a bit distracted and stopped to stare." Dolly nodded thoughtfully and led her into a shop that she didn't get a chance to see the name of. Inside was and old man behind a counter who appeared to be blind and stacks upon stacks of boxes.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jane stepped before the old man awkwardly and Dolly nervously twiddled her thumbs looking around the shop, she seemed to be just as nervous as Jane.

"H-hi, I'm-I'm Jane, I'm here for a wand... if-if that's possible you know, because if not I could jus-" Her stammering was cut short as the man chuckled.

"I'm Ollivander, come forward and I'll take your measurements and see which wand will be best for you." He stated and Jane nodded unsure if he could stepping forward. The measuring tape was bewitched just like Madam Malkin's was and a few moments later Ollivander handed her a box silently. Hesitantly she took the long box opening it, inside was a long white stick with a round handle, it didn't have any intricate markings or designs, it was smooth and straight, so unlike Dumbledore's wand that while maybe just as long or even a bit shorter had several bulbs along the length and dents in the bulbs. It was simple and plain but when picked it up she felt electricity shoot through her. Expierementally giving a light wave and bright light seemed to trail after it with dazzling bright sparks leaving the tip, it was fantastic. Ollivander hummed and nodded.

"There you are my girl." He spoke and the man reached out for the box and wand, Jane found herself not wanting to part with it though. The man smiled gently taking the box instead. Jane simpley stared at her wand as Dolly paid for some other items to take care of her wand, polish and sorts. As they left Jane could feel the old man's gaze burning into her back. It was an odd moment but Jane shook it off.

Dolly popped them home and Jane went to her room exhausted at the days event's, it was nearly nine pm and Jane jumped when she heard a squack realizing Dolly must have brought Spirit home before hand. Standing up she uncaged the bird and it flew around her room before landing on her head. With a laugh Jane walked toward the window of her room opening it and letting him out. He left and Jane was alone until a pop behind her. Turning she saw Dolly holding a broom in her hand shyly offering it to Jane. Jane smiled squealing in delight and hugging Dolly who blushed madly.

"Thank you! Your the best Guardian ever Dolly!" The elf near broke into tears hugging back before pulling apart.

"Missus, Dolly bought Hair Grow potion so Missus Jane could look like a proper young lady..." Jane blushed trying to feel insulted but not able to. Instead she just smiled.

"Will you use it with me?" Dolly flushed fidgeting but relented with a nod.

"If that's what Missus wants." So both Jane and Dolly went to the bathroom and after half an hour Jane's hair was down to her knee's as was Dolly's seeing as they had used all seven bottles.

"Time for bed Missus!" Jane nodded sleepily kissing Dolly's head and collapsing on her bed.

"Night Dolly."


End file.
